Ariel Plus Starfleet Equal Ursulas Demise!
by darkvampangle101
Summary: I watched little Mermaid and thought "would it not be great if things were different?" Here is an alternate universe where Ariel teams up with some people from the future to kill Ersula the Sea Witch... rather than magic my storey is based more on reality! Warning: description of plastic surgery.
1. Chapter 1

Authos Note: I thinking watch the litle Mermaid on dvf last nite and it got me thinking what if things were difrent with the little mermaid.

* * *

Aeriel the little mermaid looked around her cabern full of human artefacs that were all smash. her dad Was so mean!

She saw 2 eels who belong to ERsula the sea witch they were swomming around. For 1 sec she thinks that they will speak to her but then she swam away cuz one of the thing she owned was not broke and the eels and the sebastion and flonder could not see her as she was hiding behind a bikder looking at the thing that was not broke.

It was this wired thing she had see fall from the surfis! Then she grabed it and put it in her cavern! It looked kind of like a silver faba bean but it was not it was made of metle. She grabbed it from the sand and SUDDENLY it crackeled and a light came out of it. It look like a man but it was all wobbley and when she reach out totough the man her hand slid rite threw them.

"Ah!' screamed Ariel

"Clam down please madam my name is the emmergency medic holigram... wait you's a mermaid!"

"Yes I am but you... you lock like a human man but you are more like... a gost!"

"I am no gost I am actuelly from a very avanced Space ship called Voyager. When my ship got throw back in time by a worm hole I must have getting lost in the ocean. I am a doctor up there'."

He pointed upward and she knew he must be from the surfis.

"Oh ok wow nice I love the surfice I love human stuff it is soo oo cool... i hate being a mermaid it is the worse!"

"Hey if you can get me back to the surfis I will make you have legs and breath up there and stuff. Other wise my moble amitter will rust down hear and I will died. I am a really good doctor it is a relativly sumple sergery."

"Wow really grate! Super!"

* * *

The two eels went back to Ersula who was watching ariel thru her magic shell smoke stuff.

"MMy poopsies you failed you were suppose to get the girl to agree to MY turning her into a human not let some gost in a black and blue romper turn her into a human I am so mad right now!"

Then she yelled and smashed some stuff and she ate a load of bugs and the two eels swam away really fast aftaid that Ersula would get so mad she would turn them into midnight snack of BBQ eel!

"I will get King Troton if its the last thing I do!" said Ersula to nobody and then she laughed evily.

* * *

Ariel looked at herlef in a miror on the surfise. She looked great, the ERNH doctor was so smart at pastic surgery!

The EMG smiled at her and said "thank you for returning me to my crew now we gotta go back to the 24th sentury."

"No prob," said Aeriel.

Then Captain Janeway who was dressed in a beutiful eletric blue pouffy Victorian dress (to match people in Erics kingdome) with many silver ribons and sparkly pink lace. Her hare was up in a round braded bun on her head. Even EMH had changed into some pants and a old time style shirt.

"As a gesture of thanks here take these gamstones, we can just replicate them they are worth less to us but I belief they may be valuble in your time. Thank you again Shaundrah."

Captain Janeway held out a bucket of dimonds and emralds.

"Your welcome" said Ariel taking the diamonds.

Then EMH and Captain Jameway transported away leaving ariel in ariel went to the local Denmark Oliver Jewelry the Cash Man and sold the dimonds and emralds for lots of money. She was now rich and a human. She bought lots of nice dresses and jewelrys and a condo on the beach really near to Erics castle. Flonder could swim right up to her window and sibastian came up to.

Then she gofor wolk the day after she bout her new condo, on the beach and who does she see there? ERIC! He walking down the beach playing flut and being followed by that nastey shagy slobery dog. Luckly the dog stayed away so her new hot pink pearly gown with lots of metalic purple laces was not get ruin.

"Oh hi have we met?" said eric "you look so totally familier!"

"Ummmm... do you remember 2 days ago when you fall off sinking ship?" she ask nervously wonder if he jad seen her mermaid tale at that time

"Yes I do you are the singing girl... you saved me!"

She blush but did not cofirm or deny that she was the 1 who done it. He reach out and take her hand.

"Who are you I must know you obviously a great lady but I never seen you inmy smallo kingdome before... and I intimatly know all the lady's of my court!"

"My name is Ariel."

"Thats a pretty name!" he said then looked uncomfterble and cleared his throte. "Um are you a lady Ariel?"

She blushed and stumbeled to answer.

"A princess. Youa re a princess," he said "I can just tell. But a princess of wheer? I have never heard of an Ariel in Arendell or Corna..."

"From a very faraway land, and I am the smallest of 8 sisters so I am sure I am not well known out side of my own kingdome." She smiled.

"Well... we do not get too many visitor here. After all Danmark is a small land... not a big empire like France or Arendell. Every one will be so exited to meet an interesting fresh face to our court how bout you come to a dance I am having tomorrow ok?"

"Sure! When shall I arrive at the castel?"

"Dinners served at 7... are you sure you will go?"

"Of courseI rpomise! I will see you then."

Then she turned so happily and ran back to her condo nearly squalling with joy! She had met Eric and he had invite her to a BALL! WOW!

As she skipped back to the condo, Eric scratched his head and looked at his dog and said "Wow she is so beutiful... and a PRINCESS too! I hope she comes to my house tomorrow like she said."


	2. Chapter 2: exploding urdula

**AN: This is end of tjis story but I recomend the other story I got particulry CALL OFF THE PROFITS (if u like ds9) and THE NEW GRIL ON VOYAGER (if u like VORYAGER) thanks! PL S REVIEW IF U LIKE THIS STORY BUT Dont u date post a mean review I do not tollerate those!**

* * *

the Litle Mermaid skipped up to the ball. It was so classy! There were disco balls and rain bow flashing on wall.

There were a million people there the whole land of Denmak's most richest people! They wore some jewls and some silk dresses and there hare was up in gigantic buns. Then she saw Erik. He was talking to some really pretty girl who had brown hare down to her.

THAT BITCH Ariel thought.

Then a guy game up the to the pretty girl. He was having brown hare and he looked really good.

"Oh Ugene hi thanks for the drink. Prince Eric please meet my husband his name is Ugene Fotshurburt aka Flinn Rider."

"It is nice to meet you Prince Ugene. My name is Prince Eric your wife Rapenzle is very nice."

"Thanks yeah she use to be blond."

Then Ugene and Repunzle went off to get a drink from the slurpee station. And also some nacho cheezy bugles witch were in fancy cristaline dishes around the room.

"Oh hi areil!" Prince Erik shouted across the room "You came that's awesome! So cool."

"Wow your party is the bomb!" yelled ariel back.

Then Eric ran toward her. "You want a snack? How about a cheezeburger? We have really nice ones. and Also I have blue razberry slurpee if you want!"

"That would be the best thats my fave!"

"ME TOO!" said Eric "I once met some single ladies named Anna and Ilsa from another country and they did not like razberry slurplees. They just wanted starbuck Pumpkin Latte's all the time! That is when I know they are not the perfect woman for me!"

Ariel felt really romantic as he handed her a cheezeburger in paper and the little plastic cup of blue slurpy!

Then there was a big cracing noise! The roof fell off and some people were squashed. They screamed. But it was ok cuz it was not Ugene or Relpunzle just some guys setting up another slurpy dispaly.

It was Ursela! She was big now. Like bigger than just being cinically obese... she was gigantic like forty times her normal size!

"I GONNA KILL YOU ERIC IS BY BOYFRIEND NOT YOURS, you LITTLE SKANK!" yelled Ursula.

"NO I LOVE HER WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER! YOU ARE A STAKER!" yelled Eric. "Ariel she is a staker who followed me around but I do not like fat octapuses."

"THAT IS FATFOBIC YOU MESOGINIST!" yelled Ersula "AND I WILL NOT TOLLERATE YOU! YOU WILL DIE BY MY GRATE EVIL POWERS!"

"No Ursula! Do not kill him!" Ariel said over all the other people yells "how did you get that new powers!"

"I found this magic metle box that was on the bich." she said "and i use it and it make me big."

Ariel reconized the metal box as the same stuff as from the voyger ship wear they had made ariel into a human!

But it was okay because suddenly the STAR SHIP VOYAGER sailed into the sky! Every one screamed but ARIEL held up her hand and clamed them all down.

"DO NOT WORRY THEY ARE PEACEFULL PEOPLE!" yelled aeriel.

Then Voyager shot its foton torpedos and its fasers. Ursula exploted into a million pieces all on fire.

Then every one cheered. Voyager flew away into sky.

"Wow Ariel you are the best you kept your witts and you knew exactly what that thing was and you tricked Ersula into explaning her new powers and then she got killed. You have basicly saved my kingdome!" Prince Erik said "WILL YOU MARRY ME"

"YES!" said ariel and then every one cheered.

_**2 day's later...**_

Erik and ariel were getting married on the beach. She hadon a long white shiny dress with puffy sleeves and lace sleeves and a vale that went back fifty metres that was held up by twenty mermades (they were ok because King Troron forgive Ariel once she helped kill Ursula with the help of the Voyager ppl). She had four hundred perls and sworkovski cristals woven in her hair. She wore big patform sandals heels from the company called Geuss. Her skirt was cover entirely with silver and gold seekins. She also had big white angle wings.

Erik had on a navy uniform and tight pants. There was gold there. And he got big boots!

As they said there vows... the Voyager flew over and made some firecrakers in the air with its forton torpedos!

"YOU MAY KISS THE BRIdE!"

Then they did and lived hapily ever after.


	3. Chapter 3 - eplog

**Autor's NOTE: So I lide. I added just this little eplog 4 fun! Thank u to my sil for reiewing, Ash is grate and she done good job with chaper 2 of my wreckit ralph storey too. **

* * *

Queen Ariel looked out from her fabulous condo overlooking the beach. Being Queen of Denmark was great! She looked in the mirror. Her long Armani dress was covered in sequines and her Prada shoes were gold. She wore a necklace made of pink and fuchia crystals! She could hear her children downstairs laughing - all 9 of them - Jayden, Jackson, Alesse, Christiania, Izabella, Maddalyne, Hunter, and Liam! Wow she loved being a mom! This afternoon they were going to scrap booking, then some pictures to put in Queen Ariel's blog! Then she was going to make a pupkin cheese cake (because that is what King Eric loved to eat best). King Eric was busy at work but he was supposed to come home at 5:30 like he did every day and Queen Ariel would have a good dinner on the table but not fish or crab because they did not eat that any more.

Then she heard a big cracking noise from the sky! Queen Ariel ran to her dresser and pulled out... her FASER RIFLE! But it was not so after she looked out the window she carefully put the faser rifle away... FOR NEXT TIME.

You see when the Voyager left, they left Queen Ariel secretly with a big stash of faser rifles. Captain Janeway after they exploded Ursula the Sea Witch said to Queen Ariel "there will be a time when you will need to defend yourself again. I know this because I from the future. Here are some faser rifles."

And so... Queen Ariel looked like the Queen of Denmark, but secretly, she was armed to the teeth, and ready... to defend herself and her country when the time came!

THE END... OR IS IT?


End file.
